Can't Stop Missing You
by BruceDiana
Summary: Batman could no longer hide his feelings for Wonder Woman despite her relationship with his best friend, Superman. Will Diana realize she made the right choice of choosing Superman? Or will she realize that Batman has been there for her all along? ONESHOT.


**A/N:** I'm finally back after months of not being able to post. Finals was torment for me and my ISP got broken for about a couple of months so all I did was stack up some fanfictions for all of you. Anyways, here is one that I've written after Finals and while I waited for my ISP to get better. I was inspired to write this fanfic after seeing an artwork by Jjack00 of Batman and Wonder Woman. This is also my take on the different teasings DC Comics is doing to us, Batman/Wonder Woman shippers. Anyways, read and review as always. - B

* * *

**Can't Stop Missing You  
BruceDiana**

They had just gotten back from a mission somewhere in South America. Steel, Supergirl, and Vigilante remained silent as Batman navigated the Javelin back to the Watchtower. His muscles ached from the battle, arms sore from throwing punches and blocking attacks. He ignored the stinging pain of the scratches and wounds he received.

He glanced at his left and peeked at the woman sleeping tightly. His expression changed in worry at the sight of her marred face after fighting head on with one of the rebels. He looked away in haste and sighed.

Once he landed the Javelin safely, the three other passengers bade before hurrying out of the aircraft.

Batman slipped off his seatbelt and stood up, his cape draping over him. As he turned around, his eyes affixed once again to the woman sleeping in her seat. Her long black locks covered half of her face. Her red full lips parted a bit as she slightly snored.

Bruce took off his cape and placed it over her snuggled body. Then, he slowly kneeled as he took off his gloves to feel the softness of her hand.

He swore he heard her mutter his name.

"Bruce."

His heart skipped a beat and felt his body jolt at the sound of her voice uttering his name. It always seemed special for him to hear her speak his name, remembering how she called out to him when he was under the black mercy's illusion. She was his salvation.

Diana slowly opened her eyes and saw Batman sans the cowl, feeling the intensity of his gaze on her. Her eyes darted to the long cape that she knew he placed over her. Meeting his gaze once more, she frowned, hurrying as she stood up to get out of the Javelin and away from the man she had hurt.

The cape fell down haphazardly as it pooled at her feet.

Bruce, surprised by her reaction, stood straight and caught her arm before she could run away from him. When he pulled her closer, Diana tore her gaze away from him. She could not bear to see him so full of hurt.

His breath felt hot against her neck that it tickled her, bringing a familiar sensation just below her belly. She could still feel his piercing gaze on her. His hand slowly moved from her arm to her hand, fingers tangling with hers. She noticed the absence of his gloves as felt his callous fingers.

"Don't," she whispered.

Bruce bit his lower lips at the sound of her plea.

Closing his eyes, feeling hurt with what she said, he begged, "Please."

Nuzzling his nose closer to her neck, he breathed in her scent that roused him liked it used to.

Diana swallowed the lump she felt in her throat and turned her head, gazing fully at him with eyes almost watering. She moved even closer, feeling his body close despite the barrier of the Kevlar suit against her bodice.

It felt like torture, but it was a pleasurable torture to her sense.

Bruce opened his eyes and found himself staring into her azure eyes.

"Bruce," her other hand cupped his cheeks, her ruby lips curving into a small smile.

"I know I can't have you," he spoke, but pausing immediately, trying to come up with the right words to say as his brain hotwired, an effect he loved and hated when Diana was around him. He sighed, "I want you and I need you, _Princess_."

Diana's breath hitched. Bruce was being vulnerable and he was weak in the knees for her. She no longer held back the tears as they fell down from her cheeks. She could not hide the feelings she had for him. It was so stupid of her to choose someone else over him, the man she first fell in love with.

With that, she gave in.

Her lips crashed with his as she melted in his hold. Bruce wrapped his arm around her arms, the other clutching her hair tight as he pulled her closer to him. She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands playing with the hair.

Bruce sought her lips as if his life depended on it. It had been forever since he had tasted her lips. He began to relinquish her taste as he slipped his tongue between her lips.

Diana moaned low in her throat as she pushed herself closer to him. She felt her whole body pulsate as his lips brushed past her cheek then down to the space between her neck and shoulder, lightly sucking the skin that made her cheeks blush.

Bruce wanted to take her down there and make love to her just to prove her that she made the wrong choice of loving the Boy Scout instead of him.

Diana cupped his face with both of her soft hands, making him stare at her, the way he gazed at her penetrated through her heart. Bruce smiled, thinking how Diana was the only one he wanted in life.

Their ragged breaths mingled as they rested on each other's temple.

"I love you, Princess," he spoke with a smile.

With those words, Diana smiled and whispered, "I love you too, Bruce." She placed a soft but short kiss on his lips before embracing him, never wanting to let go.

**END**


End file.
